You don't hear me say
by Dark Azure Wind
Summary: An innocent game of 'I never' between friends turn into so much more. I never... Wonder what they never did, don't you? Parings, VyseEnrique AikaDomingo FinaUrala more to come. Yuri
1. Simple and Clean

**You don't hear me say**

Duzie: Yes, I know. It has been way to long since I updated; also all my fics are like, gone. They will be back, updated, and better then ever. I promise its just way too much happened my dad died then today my grandmother died. My relatives were mad at me, because I didn't cry either time, they think I don't care, but it's that I can't, I cried way to much, I guess I'll keep it bottled up till it kills me, I die, or go insane. Either way doesn't matter, no matter what we all die...

-

Authoress Notes: 'Thinking' "Speaking" (Actions while speaking)

/Authoress babbleing/

-

**Chapter 1**: Simple and Clean

-

On Pirate Isle on a cool, crisp, chilly spring morning. With the wind slightly blowing, and a beautiful sunrise on the horizon. Vyse, Aika, and Fina, having just finished there chores. When Fina walked ups to Aika and started chatting with her.

"Um... Aika?" Fina asked the red head, stuttering a bit.

"Yeah?" She answered, wondering what had the Silvite so flustered and why she was so nervous.

"Uh, do you think the green moonstone will be hard to acquire?" She questioned worriedly, while looking at her.

"Huh? No way! Not for us! We are, after all the 'Blue Rogues'!" She boasted confidently to the blonde.

'I wish I had her strength and confidence' Fina thought solemnly to herself.

"So, I guess we'll leave as soon as Cap'n Drachma comes back" she informed the young female Silvite.

"Oh, may I ask where did he go?" Fina asked the boomerang wilding girl.

"Huh? Oh, he went to get rations from Sailor's Isle, so we don't get scurvy" she told the younger girl.

"Scurvy?" She asked carefully, as so she wouldn't mispronounce the word.

"Oh, it's a classic thing sailors die from" she answered casually.

"Oh?" She asked quite surprised by the answer.

"Oh, no, no, no! Don't worry! It was just common because they didn't get enough nourishment" she reassured her.

"Oh, okay. Um, why didn't Captain Drachma take us with him?" She asked the red head.

"Huh? Oh, cause he didn't want us to eat it before the trip to Ixa-taxa" she answered with a sheepish grin.

"Oh" she replied, giggling a bit.

"You know Aika? You're really knowledgeable though. How do you know so much about this?" She asked her.

"Well, someone has to take care of Vyse" she said with a grin and her arms behind her head.

"So, you like him...Well, I like him too!" She yelled, shocked by her own boldness.

"Um...okay, I don't like him like that" she said, looking at her like she was crazy.

"You...don't?" She asked, surprised to say the least.

"No, but it would seem you do...hmm?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh...uh, yeah, kind of... but please, you mustn't tell him!" She said in a begging manner.

"No, no. Of course not, wouldn't dream of it in a million years" she told her, smirking again.

"Oh, Aika! Please?" She pleaded with her.

"Oh, okay...fine" she promised a bit grumpily, and very unhappily.

"Thank you, Aika" she said, gratefully.

"Yeah, yeah, but you know? Maybe I can help..." she said, putting on a thinking look.

"What, how?" She asked Aika, not sure if that was good thing or not.

"Oh, you'll just have to find out later!" She said, while waving and running off to her house.

"Oh, Aika. I wish I were as outgoing as you" she whispered sadly to herself.

"You okay, Fina?" Vyse asked, walking up to her.

"Oh, uh...fine Vyse, why?" She asked looking down and blushing.

"Well, ya kinda look sad, ya know?" He asked, looking worriedly at her.

"I was just thinking about how hard it might be to get the green moonstone" she lied, while looking down again.

"So how hard do you think it will be?" She asked him, looking up and putting on a fake smile.

"Not very hard, unless the things Aika was talking about eat us" he said, jokingly.

"Oh, you mean like how your hair was supposed to catch fire?" She asked with a grin.

"We'll also have to watch she doesn't accidentally eat us along with the food" he said with a laugh.

"Hey! I heard that Vyse!" Aika said running towards them.

"Oh no" Vyse said, while mocking her by pretending to be afraid, making Aika hit him upside the head.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean it!" He told her, afraid he was going to get hit again.

"I wanna talk to you" Aika said to him, huffily.

"But, I said I'm sorry!" He protested to the boomerang wilder.

"Not about that, idiot!" She scolded him, while hitting him in the head again.

"Oh, okay...later, Fina" he said while waving, and getting pulled past the windmill, by Aika to get up the later.

"Yeah, later" the Silvite whispered sadly to herself.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Aika?" He asked, when he finally got up to the small island that was quite a long way up with the most beautiful view.

"Well, what do you think of Fina?" Aika asked, without any cunning at all, obviously not her strong point.

"What? Why are you asking this now?" He asked her, looking at her suspiciously.

"Huh, just curious, that's all...So?" She asked, pressuring him more.

"Uh...well, she's nice?" He asked, not really sure of what to say.

"And? Do you think she's pretty, cute, you know, that kinda stuff" She told him, getting a bit irritable by him not telling her what she wanted.

"Uh...I don't know, maybe?" Still not very sure of what to say to her questions.

"Well, talk to ya later!" She yelled abruptly, while waving to Vyse, then hurrying to climb down the later and run to Fina's room.

"Fina!" Aika screamed, while running into the girl's room.

"Yes?" She asked her, surprised by her bursting into her room.

"He likes you!" She yelled while freaking out and hugging the Silvite, being so happy for the young girl who was like a sister to her.

"Who?" She asked, puzzled by whom her red haired companion was talking about.

"Vyse!" She screamed overjoyed.

"What, he does?" She asked her, as to clarify the accusation, while not being able to believe it.

"Yea! Isn't this so great?" She asked loudly, still happy for her friend.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" She told her, completely stoked about the great news.

"Yep, me to! Now let's get some loqua ta celebrate!" She told her cheerfully.

"I don't think that's a good idea" she said to her, worriedly.

"Oh, come on! Please?" She begged.

"Oh, okay...fine" she said, sighing while giving in to the easygoing redhead.

"Yes!" She cheered, while dragging her to get some loqua.

"Hey, you guys wanna play a game?" Vyse asked them after they got drunk, Fina having less than half a glass, and Aika having 18 bottles, she could hold more loqua then most guys in all of Arcadia.

"Huh, sure!" Aika slurred though a few hiccups.

"Um...(hic) What game?" She asked, hiccupping also.

"Um...what about a game of I never?" He asked, after thinking a bit.

"Yea, I love that game!" Aika cheered.

"You just like the loqua" Vyse commented with a sigh.

"Since your already drunk though, we'll play with root beer instead" He told them, and rolling his eyes when Aika said 'that was no fun'.

"Okay, but how do you play?" Fina asked the 'Blue Rouges'.

"Well, you sit in a circle, someone start's off with saying something they never did. Who ever did that takes a drink of loqua, in this case, root beer. If no one did that it goes to the person on the right. The games over when no one has anymore drink left." He told her; proud that he knew it.

"Okay" she told him shyly, sitting down on the wood by them. While Aika and Vyse got the root beer.

"Vyse will go first." Aika told Fina while sitting down on her left, and handing her a mug.

"Um, let see...I never, had a pet" he told them while sitting down. Making Fina take a drink of her root beer.

"Cupil...Um, I never...ate fish before?" She told them, not being able to think of anything else, making Aika take a drink.

"Vyse, yes you have" Aika told him.

"No, I always gave it to Pow" he said to her.

"Well, anyway...I've never been in love before" she informed them, with a dreamy look in her eyes. Vyse and Fina, after looking shocked took a drink, making Aika smirk at Fina causing her to blush.

"Um...I never fell off of a boat before" Vyse told them proudly, making Fina and Aika both take a drink.

"I never confessed my love to him" Fina said, looking down, blushing crimson.

"Aika, are you in love now?" Vyse asked her, still wondering about what she said.

"Uh, well...there's this guy, and he's really hot, sooooooooooooo..." She told them, blushing a bit herself.

"What, who?" Vyse demanded, wondering if it was someone that he knew.

"Yes, Aika. I would like to know too, if that's okay..." Fina said lightly, not wanting her to get upset.

"Oh, um...it's..." she stuttered out, before they heard a yell for help and a crash.

-

So many people for her to like, who do you think it will be? Who yelled? And what crashed? Find out in the next chapter. Please review!


	2. OMG! He looked at us, run!

**You don't hear me say**

Duzie: My computer kept breaking, so there went all my updates…

Disclaimer: Disclaimer's are so stupid; if I owned it wouldn't I make games of it? Duh!

Authoress Notes: 'Thinking' "Speaking" (Actions while speaking)

/Authoress babbling/

**Chapter 2: OMG! He looked at us, run!**

The blast shook the island and smoke filled the area. Cannon fire and screams roared in their ears. People running, while trying to get to the underground part of Pirate Island. A lone figure gracefully, and swiftly walking over to the young Blue Rouges pirates. It was clad in a high ranking Valuan solider uniform.

"Who are you?" Vyse inquired, not at all intimidated by the older Valuan. While Vyse was being ignored, the Valuan looked at the random solider next to him.

"Ramirez?" Fina requested in a quivering tone, but ended up being ignored.

"Tell lord Galcian we have Dyne's band of rouges under siege" He motioned offhandedly toward the solider, making him rush to tell Galcian. Still not taking his eyes off Vyse, he asked him a simple question.

"You are Dyne the Blue Rouge's son Vyse?" He pondered out loud, making it sound like a statement more then a question.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine." The young pirate conveyed him, in a cocky

'I'm so much better than you' tone.

"I don't give my name to air pirate scum like you" He retorted, in a harsh, disgusted voice.

"Well, we don't give are name to Valuan dirt like you!" Aika scuffed, in the same harsh, disgusted tone as Ramirez. The Silvite male's look didn't change as he turned his glare to her; he shot her a look that said 'shut up'.

"Oh my god! He looked at us! Run!" The redhead howled, making the Blue Rouges scatter. Ramirez quickly had the Valuan soldiers round them up and be brought to the brig of the ship.

On the 'insert Ramirez's ship name here'

"Vyse, you got us into this! What are we going to do?" Aika hollered in Vyse's ear.

"How did I get us into this?" Vyse roared, while rubbing his aching ear.

"Um…shouldn't we be figuring on how to get us out of this?" Fina inquired timidly.

"Good idea Fina, at least someone has one" She assumed, all the while eyeing Vyse evilly.

"Yeah, considering some people don't have them" Vyse told the Silvite, giving an equally cold look toward the redhead.

"That reminds me, Fina. How do you know that weird guy, anyway?" Aika gazed over expectedly towards the other girl.

"Oh…um…Ramirez and I lived on the Silver Moon Shrine together. We used to be best friends when we were little. He was sent here on the same mission, but the elders lost contact with him." She enlightened the two, while brushing a few stray tears out of her eyes.

"What?" Aika bellowed in a disbelieving and surprised tone.

"Yes, but he acted like he didn't know me. I wonder who could have done this to him…" The Silvite said while looking up at the two.

"Don't worry Fina, we'll get out of here and help you find out!" Vyse comforted her in a confident tone. This ended up causing Fina to give him a small sincere smile. They ended up being startled by Ramirez walking briskly in.

Ramirez looked at them, they looked back. He watched them, they watched him back. He glared at them, they glared at him back. He stared at them, they stared at him back. He made eye contact, they made eye contact back. He gazed at them, they gazed at him back. His eyes bored into them, their eyes bored into him back. He contemplated them, they contemplated him back. He glanced at them, they glanced at him back. He viewed them, they viewed him back. He glimpsed at them, they glimpsed at him back. He peeped at them, they peeped at him back. He peeked at them, they peeked at him back.

"What are you looking at?" Aika shrieked at him.

"I'm not looking at very much" He divulged to fiery haired female.

"Hey, just who do you think you are?" She ranted at the male Silvite, giving him a burning deadly glare.

"I'm Vice Admiral Ramirez, not that it's any of your bussiness. Besides girl, you are no position to say anything" He informed the bratty girl.

"Ugh! Who cares if I'm not in position to say anything! I say whatever I feel like, whenever I feel like!" She roared, quickly getting angry at the silver haired man before. Ramirez glared at her before turning around almost walking into a wall. Pretending like he didn't, he turned and glared at them one last time, and storm away.

Aika looked at Vyse, who looked at her. She watched him, he watched her back. She glared at him, he glared back. She stared at him, he stared back. She made eye contact, he made eye contact back. She gazed at him, he gazed at her back. Her eyes bored into him, his eyes bored into her back. She contemplated him, he contemplated her back. She glanced at him, he glanced at her back. She viewed him, he viewed her back. She glimpsed at him, he glimpsed back. She peeped at him, he peeped back. She peeked at him, he peeked back. They looked at each other one last time and busted out laughing.

"OMG! Did you see that?" Aika burst out laughing at the admiral.

"I know, that was so funny!" Vyse agreed, while whipping tears from his eyes.

"Hunh? I not sure I get it…" the forgotten Silvite chimed in.

"What? Didn't you see him almost walk into the wall?" The female pirate asked, quite shocked.

"What? Um…no sorry, I didn't" she put her head down in a shameful way, being embarrassed.

"Hey, that's fine. Don't worry about it Fina" Vyse told her, still chuckling quite a bit.

"I'm worried about Ramirez, I hope he didn't get hurt" She looked at the wall that almost assaulted him.

"Fina, I think him and his ego will be just fine" Aika commented in a irritated voice, giving the door Ramirez walked through a glare.


End file.
